


Sotto la pioggia

by Ellygattina



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: La morte di Nikki davanti ai suoi occhi è stata un grosso shock per Mac, che a distanza di tempo non è ancora riuscito a dirle addio. Ce la farà durante una lunga corsa sotto la pioggia o questa peggiorerà solo le cose?*Questa storia partecipa alla “Napkin Challenge” indetta dal gruppo fb Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.*(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sotto la pioggia

Mac non avrebbe saputo dire da quanto tempo correva quando decise di fermarsi, suo malgrado, con i polmoni che bruciavano per lo sforzo e le gambe doloranti. Il suo corpo non poteva reggere di più e il ragazzo alzò gli occhi verso il cielo grigio, da cui scendeva da parecchio una pioggia insistente e fastidiosa che non era però riuscita a farlo desistere dal suo proposito di allontanarsi il più possibile da casa per schiarirsi le idee con un po' di sana attività fisica. Da quando era stato in grado di alzarsi dal letto dopo l'“incidente” costato la vita alla sua ragazza, non aveva desiderato altro, nell'insensata speranza, forse, di sfuggire ai ricordi almeno per un po', e finalmente quel giorno aveva avuto l'occasione giusta per farlo. Nella sua testa, andare a correre da solo come non faceva da tempo avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo a rimettere ordine nei suoi pensieri, ma purtroppo non fu così. Benché da quella notte avesse cercato in ogni modo di dire addio a Nikki e riprendere la sua vita, infatti, i due anni passati con lei continuavano ad apparirgli davanti, bellissimi e dolorosi, qualunque cosa stesse facendo in quel momento, e ogni volta Mac non poteva fare a meno di rivivere tutto, in maniera fin troppo vivida, fino allo sparo che gliel'aveva portata via. A quel punto, senza fiato per il ricordo del dolore lancinante causatogli da un secondo proiettile che l'aveva colpito al petto subito dopo, cercava di tornare alla realtà, dove un amico preoccupato, il più delle volte, lo stava sorreggendo per impedirgli di cadere.  
In quel momento però era solo in una strada completamente deserta a causa del maltempo, e la nebbia che gli offuscava il cervello rimase dov'era.  
Incurante del freddo e di cosa avrebbe potuto pensare Bozer se non l'avesse visto tornare, rimase a lungo a vagabondare sotto la pioggia finché non sentì una voce nota chiamare il suo nome da una grande distanza.  
«Che stai facendo qui così? Vieni, torniamo a casa» gli disse Jack preoccupato appena l'ebbe raggiunto, guidandolo verso la macchina alle loro spalle dopo averlo coperto con la sua giacca.  
Il ragazzo non rispose, limitandosi a registrare a malapena che la pioggia aveva smesso all'improvviso di inzupparlo e che qualcuno era arrivato per lui.  
Rimase in silenzio per tutto il tragitto, incapace di fare altro che guardare passivamente la strada scorrere davanti al finestrino del passeggero, e fu solo quando l'ex soldato lo aiutò a uscire dall'abitacolo stringendolo a sé che riuscì a mormorare incerto il nome del suo salvatore.  
«Sì, Mac, sono io» confermò l'uomo sollevato. Il suo partner aveva fatto prendere un bello spavento a lui e Bozer, che l'aveva chiamato più di un'ora prima per avvisarlo che ci stava mettendo troppo a tornare.  
A quel punto Jack era uscito di corsa per cercarlo, augurandosi di trovarlo in tempo sano e salvo. Non gli era piaciuto infatti che avesse lasciato a casa il telefono e nella sua testa si erano susseguiti diversi scenari, uno più orribile dell'altro, finché non l'aveva intravisto, un po' barcollante e con i vestiti incollati addosso, sotto una pioggia torrenziale.  
Nel frattempo erano arrivati davanti alla porta della casa che condivideva con Bozer, il quale, dopo un'inutile domanda rivolta all'amico, si affrettò a cercare degli asciugamani mentre lui, finalmente libero dall'ombrello, prendeva in braccio Mac per portarlo a letto. Il ragazzo sembrava infatti leggermente più presente adesso, ma di certo non sarebbe stato in grado di andarci sulle sue gambe, e in più tremava così tanto in quei vestiti intrisi d'acqua che Jack dovette spogliarlo e asciugarlo di persona prima di metterlo sotto le coperte già quasi addormentato.  
Ancora non sapeva cosa gli fosse preso quel giorno, ma ne avrebbero parlato l'indomani, nella speranza che la notte gli portasse consiglio su come farlo reagire al lutto. La cosa più importante adesso, però, era che fosse di nuovo al caldo e al sicuro, e l'ex soldato, guardandolo intenerito mentre dormiva tranquillo, gli lasciò un piccolo bacio sulla fronte prima di uscire dalla stanza, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle come avrebbe fatto un padre con suo figlio.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto fin qui! Purtroppo, trattandosi di un'iniziativa che richiedeva storie non troppo lunghe, non sono riuscita a sviluppare alcuni punti come avrei voluto, ma spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta lo stesso e di aver reso bene le emozioni dei personaggi.  
Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, la fic partecipa alla “Napkin Challenge” indetta dal gruppo fb [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425). Vi lascio qui sotto il prompt-immagine che mi ha ispirata, raccomandovi di ringraziare anche l'admin e i membri del gruppo se questa cosina vi è piaciuta, perché senza di loro non sarebbe probabilmente mai nata. ;)  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per avermi dedicato una parte del vostro tempo anche solo leggendo. <3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto augurandovi buonanotte e buona giornata per domani.  
Bacioni e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina

  
<https://i.postimg.cc/y6bzCZPb/Sotto-la-pioggia-napkin-challenge-1.jpg>


End file.
